


First Kiss

by musicaldork



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Short, also theyre like... older teenaged in this but its not that important, i dont know what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldork/pseuds/musicaldork
Summary: It's a bit awkward, but it's nice.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	First Kiss

Oh my god. Oh my GOD. It was happening. He was kissing a boy. He was kissing a CUTE boy. This was nothing like the movies, and it was nothing like the dreams, and it was absolutely nothing like those love novels he spent his time leafing through guiltily when he had a spare moment.

It was a bit awkward, if he was being honest. Their noses bumped together a little, his lips were chapped and Richie’s warm, clammy hands were cupping his face. There weren’t any ‘fireworks’ or anything that he’d always read about in books, but it was definitely good. Absolutely wonderful. A bit gross, but in the best possible way.

Eddie was pretty dazed. I mean, he wasn’t expecting that at all, where did that come from? And yet, the unfamiliar closeness of their bodies was something he wanted more of.

He realised his hands were basically awkwardly hovering and that he had frozen up, so he tentatively rested them on Richie’s shoulders, their kiss coming to a halting end, neither of them experienced or really knowing what was happening.

“Um.” What an intelligent remark to make right after making out with somebody. 

Before he had the time to inwardly scold himself for acting so stupid, he saw Richie’s face split into a stupidly large grin - a grin he found himself totally infatuated with - before he felt himself being pulled against his body again. “That was fun.”

The remark was kinda dumb but he found it kind of funny and in a moment his face crumpled into a giggle. If anybody would say something like that after a make-out session it would be Trashmouth - with his almost nonexistent brain-to-mouth filter.

Feeling the arms around his waist he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck a little more, his feet cramping a little bit. He was sure Richie’s neck was a bit sore too considering how much he had a stoop down. What a ridiculously tall buffoon, how could he be that tall? Or was he just short? He didn’t really care enough to consider it right at that moment.

He smiled up at his friend (lover?).  
A dusting of freckles on his tan cheeks, those dumb coke-bottle glasses that magnified meltingly-warm brown eyes fringed by dark lashes, those chapped pinkish lips. All came together into the features of an absolutely wonderful love of his.

This felt like something he’d be fine with for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is, but it sure is alright  
> i found it in some REALLY old drafts of mine and decided... uh why not, here u go  
> enjoy!


End file.
